Summer
by Karu-suna
Summary: Reto:Verano Itadei.Deidara e Itachi van de vacaciones al bosque, una mansión al mero estilo oriental, todos su amigos y la celebración de un cumpleaños,leyendas rodean el lugar y la noche cae trayendo consigo imágenes terribles, porque el verano es mas que sol, playa y arena.ligero gore/paranormal/ 22 pags en word :D


Reto: **"Verano ItaDei"**

Título: **Summer**

Autor del fic: **karu-suna.**

Autor del manga: **Masashi Kishimoto.**

N/A: **Hola! Antes que nada mis sinceros agradecimientos a Itara por invitarme a ser parte de este reto nwn, esta vez decidí salirme un poco de lo convencional, así que no verán el típico verano con sol, mar y arena XD, advertencias: salen todos los akatsukis, hay algo de Ooc, algo de gore, cosas sobrenaturales, violencia y Sasuke XD, ¿Por qué?, bueno un pequeño secreto, escogí esta fecha porque es su cumple y…el mío TTwTT así que este fic es un auto-regalo XD, en fin espero les guste y aunque parece no muy Itadei está dedicado a este par solo que en un sentido más de "vida común entre pareja" (¿)…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las gotas de agua roja chocaban contra su rostro, el crispar de estas al chocar contra las rocas retumbaba en sus oídos como si de una fuerte tormenta se tratase, la oscuridad inundaba el sitio y el fuerte brillo de la luna llena solo incrementaba el destellos carmín del viscoso liquido volante, su vista permanecía clavada en el cielo y sus pies plantados en el húmedo césped bajo el. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

**:*:*:*:*:*:**

**Capítulo único**

**:*:*:*:*:*:**

La emoción era indescriptible, hacía meses que la rutina de la escuela tenía a Deidara enclaustrado, el verano por fin había llegado y con el venían las vacaciones más deseadas, amaba esa estación por todas partes había cosas que hacer y ese año en específico sería espectacular, su recientemente autoproclamado novio se quedaría en la ciudad, la familia Uchiha acostumbraba salir de viaje a visitar familiares distantes, cada año era lo mismo, salir de ciudad en ciudad por semanas y para su fortuna este año sería la excepción.

Debía admitir que todo había sido gracias a su _cuñado_, Sasuke cumplía doce años y como regalo había pedido una pequeña salida con su hermano, Itachi solía contarle de sus paseos escolares y salidas con sus amigos y tras muchas insistencias y recomendaciones el matrimonio de Fugaku y Mikoto habían cedido el permiso, ahora el acostumbrado grupo de amigos compartirían una casa rentada a las afueras de la ciudad, una _modesta _residencia con aguas termales completamente tradicional, sencillamente hermosa.

Habían sido largas y extenuantes horas de camino y ahora estaban ahí frente a la imponente posada, honestamente esperaba otra cosa al verla en las fotografías que el moreno le mostró, parecía una mansión, un enorme semi-templo antiguo exquisitamente decorado, múltiples jardines rodeaban el gran complejo en medio de aquel paraje alejado del bosque, tres pequeños lagos interconectados vinculaban dichos jardines dejando al centro y fondo del conjunto una enorme área termal, tres niveles era lo que rebasaba en su parte más alta, aunque desde la entrada-donde todos miraba boquiabiertos- no se distinguía mucho la forma total del edificio, lo que sabía era solo lo que había visto en el pequeño folleto en su bolsillo.

Una aventura total, estaba convencido, no sería el típico verano en la playa o en casa de alguno de ellos viendo películas y partiendo sandías a golpes, sería mucho mejor, ya se veía descansando cómodamente entre las rocas de las termas junto con su chico, recorriendo aquella casona con Hidan y Tobi ante la previa negativa de Sasori y Kakuzu, contando historias de terror por las noches en el jardín junto a una fogata, no podía esperar.

Apenas bajaban del par de camionetas en las que se habían transportado cuando las grandes puertas de la entrada se abrieron de par en par, una hermosa y voluptuosa mujer rubia se acercó hasta ellos, vestía un elegante kimono blanco con bordes carmín, su cabello atado en un elaborado adorno sobre su cabeza se sostenía por un par de palillos dorados, la imagen los paralizó en su sitio, la elegancia de sus movimientos parecía hipnotizarte y el ligero pero melodioso suspiro que soltó antes de hablar obtuvo su completa atención.

-Es un placer tenerlos aquí, los estábamos esperando

La mujer hizo una reverencia haciendo gala de su educación y se irguió regalándoles una misteriosa sonrisa.

-Le agradecemos la bienvenida y lamentamos el retraso, la carretera era un caos- se apresuró a comentar Itachi quien venía como líder de tan peculiar expedición- ¿es usted Tsunade-sama?- la rubia asintió sin desaparecer la mueca de agrado- es un placer soy Itachi Uchiha y ellos son mis amigos- señaló presentando al resto

-Tus padres me informaron todo, no te preocupes, ¿Por qué no me acompañan? Les indicaré que hala del edificio ocuparan

A los pocos minutos ya estaban recorriendo aquellos largos pasillos, el fresco ambiente al interior contrastaba por completo con el abrumador calor de la temporada, los rayos del sol eran intensos y por las puertas corredizas abiertas que daban a los jardines se colaba un aura bochornosa, la mayoría vestía camisas holgadas y pantalones cortos haciendo más llevadero el –a su parecer- interminable trayecto.

Tras unos minutos llegaron a una gran estancia, una enorme habitación con algunas mesillas bajas y cojines acomodados frente a ellas, tras una de las portezuelas figuraba una cocina lo suficientemente grande como para servir a un restaurante, dicho, cada paso que daba era una gramo más impresión.

Tsunade los invitó a tomar asiento y una vez se hubieron acomodados extendió un pergamino en el centro, una serie de planos a simple vista antiguos marcaban con finas líneas cada parte del imponente lugar.

-Lamento no poder daros un recorrido adecuado pero muchas zonas de la posada están cerradas por su condición- se disculpó la mujer- este lugar es una joya de la historia pero el tiempo no pasa en balde, estamos en el hala norte-señaló un grupo de dos edificios pequeños en comparación al resto- en la planta baja, está la estancia- asintió señalando su entorno para que notaran que estaban en dicho lugar- una cocina equipada y modernizada, entenderán que por la época de construcción del lugar la cocina original no gozaba más de un par de azadones de piedra y una pila de lavado, nos hemos encargado de surtir la despensa así que no deben preocuparse por salir al pueblo, aunque el agua deberán sacarla del pozo en el jardín contiguo.

-No habrá problema- aclaró Konan, siendo la única chica dentro del grupo de amigos sabía que entre todos podrían hacerse cargo

-Bueno, igualmente verán un par de baños y la entrada a las termas al sur de esta casa, son seis casas en total aunque por su conexión se ha considerado como un solo complejo, en las plantas uno y dos están las habitaciones, dado que son once personas les corresponden una por cada dos de ustedes y en la recamara principal podrán quedar tres…

-Yo me quedaré con mi nii-san y la rubia- intervino el menor de la tropa lanzando una sonrisa burlona a Deidara que se limitó a sacarle la lengua infantilmente

Tsunade soltó una ligera risotada y continuó explicando cada línea, al parecer la mayoría del lugar se encontraba en ruinas y solo el frete era utilizado para el turismo aunque ya hacía más de dos años que nadie se pasaba por ahí, ¿la razón?, rumores, les explicó que con el crecimiento económico del pueblo y las ciudades aledañas la gente ya no se interesaba por la posada, decían que era vieja y estaba embrujada, aunque claro, todo era un medio bajo publicitario de los nuevos hoteles para hacer decaer el lugar, las personas que llegaban- como en su caso- lo hacían por recomendación y sobre apartado motivo por el cual podría "gozar" de su estancia en completa privacidad, les contó algo de historia del lugar y les mostró el camino que llevaba a un pequeño museo-altar que tiempo atrás había sido acondicionado en el jardín principal, al parecer los antiguos dueños coleccionaban algunas antigüedades y aunque no era recomendable pasarse por ahí-ya que el lugar se aproximaba a las ruinas- les aconsejo darse una vuelta para admirar las piezas.

No necesitó decir más cuando Deidara y Sasori ya estaban más que puestos para tomar eso como su primera actividad, adoraban todo tema que tuviese algo que ver con el arte, el solo hecho de estar ahí ya era un banquete para su experimentado y apreciativo sentido artístico y ninguno de los dos desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

La estancia se llenó de comentarios emocionados, risas y uno que otro reclamo, con movimientos suaves Tsunade enrollo los planos y los depositó tras una de las vitrinas, suspiró y se volvió pidiendo la atención de los hiperactivos adolescentes.

-Ha sido un pacer jóvenes, ahora paso a retirarme

-Espere- la detuvo Itachi algo confuso- ¿no se quedará aquí?-la mujer negó ligeramente-¿pensé que…?

-Cuando la posada es alquilada queda a completo servicio de los inquilinos, nadie más puede residir aquí y eso, me temo joven Uchiha, me incluye, no debe preocuparse estaré en el pueblo junto a la carretera por si algo se les llegare a ofrecer, mi número está el teléfono del recibidor

La mujer no les permitió decir más y tras una formal despedida salió perdiéndose en el pasillo, por unos minutos el silencio los embargó, por un lado les extrañaba la confianza con que la dueña dejaba su propiedad y por otro les intrigaba por completo cada uno de los lugares que la misma les había mostrado en aquellos planos y que desde el primero mencionado habían perdido la cuenta, en verdad que era un lugar enorme.

No perdieron mucho el tiempo y gracias a varios gruñidos de estómago pusieron manos a la obra para comenzar su primer día, una parrillada cargada de comida y bebida, aunque debía ser cautos la verdadera fiesta vendría al día siguiente, justo el 23 de julio cuando celebrarían el paso a la "adultez" de menor de los Uchiha.

…IxD…

-Aún eres un niño Sasuke, la mayoría de edad es a los veinte años1 y para eso te falta mucho

-No soy un niño! Ya soy un adulto solo que la estúpida ley no lo reconoce así

-cuida tu lenguaje mocoso o le diré a tus padres

Deidara rió con fuerza ante el gesto molesto del menor que con enfado se abrazó a su hermano con el simple motivo de fastidiar, la verdad era que los tres se llevaban bastante bien-si se le podía decir así- Sasuke admiraba a su hermano, Itachi lo sobreprotegía y Deidara era el punto medio entre ambos que les hacía pelear y sonreír, para el mayor era su novio, su amigo, su persona especial, para el menor, su casi-amigo, su némesis y su blanco de bromas, en pocas palabras una relación normal de novio-hermano-cuñado.

La comida había terminado y la "sobremesa" se repartía entre la estancia y el jardín, Konan y Pain descansaban sobre un par de camastros puestos al borde del pórtico, Kakuzu y Madara compartían una ardua partida de shogui sin aparente ganador-ambos era buenos- Zetsu paseaba por el jardín viendo las múltiples especies de plantas haciendo una lista para cuando volviera a casa, Hidan discutía quien sabe que tonterías con un Sasori que con exasperación negaba y le apuntaba con el dedo acusadoramente, un día común, hacía tanto que necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad que para cada uno era un completo paraíso.

En un intento de evitar los molestos insultos de Sasuke Deidara se separó alegando ir al baño, al contrario del resto y al igual que su pelirrojo amigo él había memorizado los caminos casi en el momento que el plano estuvo frente a él, era gráfico, su memoria era visual y si no se trataba de palabras o números él era bueno aprendiendo, igual no era como si un artista necesitara de algo más que su imaginación.

Caminó tranquilamente disfrutando de la brisa tardía y las voces cada vez más lejanas de sus amigos, cada paso que daba no podía evitar girar su atención a cualquier detalle que lo rodeaba, uno de los corredores-el que más llamó su atención- detuvo su camino incluso antes de atravesarlo, a su derecha un muro de madera pulida servía de apoyo a un fino canal por el que –alineados- una serie de bambús corrían rítmicamente de principio a fin, a su izquierda una serie de puertas corredizas de papel de arroz reflejaban la luz del sol crenado sombras con un tinte… misterioso, era la palabra que le vino a la mente al verlo, el corredor desprendía una sensación de tranquilidad e incertidumbre al mismo tiempo aun cuando sabía que el final llevaba al vestíbulo de las termas, las sombras lineales de las puertas le daban una imagen carcelera que lo confundió por un segundo, si ese lugar se relacionase con una prisión debía ser la más hermosa de todas.

Sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza y anduvo hasta el otro lado, el vapor del agua le golpeó el rostro aun estando en la habitación que servía de vestidor previa a los baños, se preguntó cómo había llegado ahí, no era su destino y supuso que la curiosidad había sido más grande, desde que llegó moría por ganas de ver aquel lugar.

Podía escuchar el chorro de agua cayendo desde alguna cascada colocada, suspiro sonriente mientras se sacaba las los calcetines y los botaba en la duela previa al rocoso y húmedo suelo de la terma, su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver el paisaje las rocas, grandes y chicas, rodeaban el humeante estanque medio oculto por el vapor, comenzó a sentir calor pero no salió, se sentía una gran tranquilidad en aquel lugar, un repentino chapoteo llamó su atención, estaba prácticamente en el bosque y pensó que quizás algún animal se había colado llamado por su anterior comida, se acercó al borde con cuidado y el chapoteo aumentó, cada vez estaba más cerca y el sonido incrementaba, su atención se clavó por completo en el agua donde un par de destellos rojizos resaltaban, por un momento pensó en iluminación oculta dentro de la instalación pero había algo distinto.

Aquel par de puntos brillantes lo embobó por completo, y si notarlo comenzó a acercar su mano a la superficie liquida para sacar lo que se hubiese ido al fondo pero no pudo ni rosar el agua cuando un bulto chorreante salió lanzándosele encima, la impresión y el peso de aquella figura lo tiró de espaldas pero pudo distinguir a un peludo zorro sobre él que se limitó a sacudirse, botar un par de veces sobre su pecho y salir corriendo hasta perderse en los arbustos.

Una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios, suspiró más calmado, se había llevado un buen susto, aun en el suelo siguió con la mirada la dirección tomada por el animal encontrando solo huellas de pequeñas patas en marca de agua, un zorro, su ceño se arrugó ante un repentino pensamiento recordaba haber visto un par de grabados de dicho animal en la posada, el zorro era un animal considerado como sagrado después de todo y quizás aquel lugar tendría algún culto o algo por el estilo, sonrió pensando en que ahora su curiosidad por aquel museo-altar era mayor, esperaba poder ver alguna pieza del cuadrúpedo.

Sin pensar mucho salió corriendo por el pasillo tratando de seguir las cada vez más imperceptibles huellas, podía escuchar el sonido hueco de sus pisadas contra la madera hasta que llego a la esquina del corredor externo por el que andaba, un cuerpo chocó contra él y sin poder evitarlo nuevamente fue a dar contra el suelo.

-Awww joder, fíjate por donde vas idiota!-reclamo adolorido viendo sobre el la oscura y puntiaguda cabellera de Sasuke

-¿Yo? Tu eres el que viene corriendo como loco estúpida rubia!

El menor se separó y ambos quedaron sentados en el suelo mirándose con molestia hasta que el menor decidió romper el silencio.

-Itachi me mando a buscarte, pensó que te habías perdido

-¿Cómo voy a perderme? No he ni llegado al baño

-Si serás idiota, llevas media hora deambulando, ¿dónde rayos estabas?

El rubio se sorprendió arrugando la frente, no podía haber tardado tanto, estaba por reclamar cuando el peludo animal volvió a su mente

-Un zorro! Un zorro se coló en la posada

-¿Un zorro? ¿Y por eso te ha tardado? ¿Persiguiendo a un estúpido zorro?

- Que no me tardé! Y si lo perseguí es porque si rompe algo tendremos que pagarlo

Ambos se miraron fijamente soltando un "Kakuzu" simultaneo y poniéndose de pie de un salto, ahora ambos corrían por el lugar, eran vacaciones y no soportarían a su avaro compañero en una de sus crisis, no tardaron mucho en llegar a uno de los jardines cuando el rechinido de una vieja verja los condujo a un pequeño edificio, algunos altares lo rodeaban y de inmediato supieron que se encontraban en el museo-altar-bodega o le que fuera donde exhibían "chucherías" – en palabras de Sasuke

-No pienso poner un solo pie ahí dentro- aclaro el menor señalando lo viejo de la construcción, no era tonto y no correría el riesgo de algún accidente que le arruinara las vacaciones

-Eres un cobarde, debemos entrar y atrapar al animalejo ese o estaremos en problemas

Sin esperar respuesta el rubio entró segundo por el moreno que se limitaba a soltar maldiciones al aire aunque estas no duraron ni dos segundos cuando cambiaron a ser exclamaciones de sorpresa.

Deidara permanecía estático con los ojos abiertos como platos, todo ahí adentro era "grandioso", esculturas, cuadros y maquetas, armaduras, espadas y cañones, una gran cantidad de reliquias le rodeaban y cada una-aunque gastada y despostillada en su mayoría- claramente representaban parte de la historia, y para rematar una enorme escultura del dios zorro- como se marcaba en la gran placa metálica a su pie- le miraba altiva justo al centro de la sala.

Aquella gran figura de piedra capturó su completa atención, era enorme, un par de cabezas mayor que su propia estatura y eso que el animal estaba echado en sus patas, algunos toques rojizos deslavados hacían notar antiguas muestras de pintura que le hicieron examinarla con más detenimiento, dio un par de pasos al frente notando apenas el resto de las figuras a su alrededor, ocho más para ser exactos, la mayoría no tenían forma concreta, una especie de mapache manchado, una felino sin una oreja y un extraño animal con cabeza de toro y apéndices como pulpo fue lo que logro identificar además del zorro, las demás estatuas podían pasar por cualquier pedazo de roca disforme.

-Hey! Rubia mira! ¿Has visto eso?

La voz a tono entusiasmado de Sasuke lo saco de su embeleso, sonrió con gracia apenas vio al menor.

-Deja eso ahí enano-se acercó quitando una espada de sus manos- Ku-sa-na-gui-leyó en la inscripción de la base en la que estaba colocada- debe ser muy antigua y costosa- volvió a dejarla en su sitio- una vez leí que solo los grandes guerreros bautizaban a sus espadas para la buena suerte

-Sí que eres ingenuo-señalo con mofa el más chico- cualquiera pudo pegar una etiquetita con cualquier nombre, mira esa, la del fondo Shameda, ¿quién le pone Shameda a una espada? –se burló intentando alcanzar la mencionada- si es que es eso, parece algo con escamas

-Por eso eres tan amargado, cero imaginación cabeza hueca, como sea salgamos de aquí el zorro debió escabullirse a otro lado.

Estaban por salir, la luna estaba por iluminar el firmamento e igual no era como si aquel lugar fuese muy agradable para pasar penumbras, Deidara pensó en volver al día siguiente algunas vigas se veían podridas y seguro la luz del sol que se colara debía darle un vista genial, decidió dar un último vistazo a aquella escultura que tanto le intrigo al llegar y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, estaba seguro que aquello que miraba no había estado minutos atrás, con pasos torpes y dudosos volvió justo delante de la figura donde ahora un montón de muñecos parecían custodiarla.

No podía ser, once figurillas le miraban desde sus apagadas cuencas de vidrio, los pequeños cuerpos de porcelana con sedosos cabellos multicolores lo atrajeron cual imán, era simplemente inexplicable, todos y cada uno de sus amigos- y el mismo- representados en tan curiosos objetos, los detalles eran delicados, largas pestañas seguramente fabricadas de pelo de camello muy similares a un pincel, ligeras marcas rojizas en las mejillas como dando rubor y calidez a cada rostro, pequeños atuendos que le parecieron extraños, no era la típica yukata-o kimono en el caso de la única figura femenina- tan solo un hábito negro con algunas nubes carmín bordadas, toda una curiosidad.

Su mano estaba por rozar el muñeco que se le asemejaba cuando otra mano se atravesó en su camino, se volvió confuso.

-Wooow! Este es igualito a ti!-el rubio bufo- y ese se parece a mí aniki-tomó el otro muñeco- ¿pero qué rayos?, parece que están rotos

Deidara le quito las figuras con cuidado para examinarlas, notando como la suya parecía que se desarmaría en cualquier momento mientras que la del moreno tenía un enorme agujero justo en el costado, como si parte del torso faltase, observo el resto de los juguetes notando que cada uno tenía algún "defecto", el pequeño Sasuke estaba perforado en el pecho mientras que el que representaba a Sasori estaba envuelto en delgados hilos transparentes y tenía una gran cuarteadura en el vientre, la cabeza del diminuto Hidan se salió de su sitio apenas la toco logrando-para su fortuna- atraparla en el aire, el que parecía Kakuzu tenía cuarteaduras en todo el cuerpo y el pequeño Madara tenía los ojos hundidos con una mancha roja saliendo de ellos, Zetsu y Kisame eran de los más extraños, el primero tenía la mitad del cuerpo completamente negra y algunas hojas anchas y dentadas salían de la capa mientras que el segundo estaba teñido de azul, apenas lo toco sintió humedad, alguna gotera debió estar justo sobre él, finalmente su atención se fue a la única muñeca y a su compañero pelirrojo estos parecían "ilesos" aunque le extraño el trozo de cuerda que colgaba de ambos cuellos como formando una pequeñísima corbata.

Algunas voces se escucharon a lo lejos y supo que era hora de volver, el rubio indicó al menor que tomara la mitad de los muñecos y ambos emprendieron la ida de vuelta, pudiera ser que se tratara de algún juego de la dueña o alguna curiosidad por ser huéspedes, cual fuera el caso prefería mostrar lo encontrado al resto de sus compañeros.

…IxD…

El piso bajo sus pies temblaba con fuerza, pudieron pensar que se trataba de alguna obra de la naturaleza, después de todo Japón era una zona altamente sísmica pero el hecho de que el movimiento solo se viera al interior del perímetro de la propiedad era motivo suficiente para temer.

Ninguno entendía muy bien lo que sucedía tan solo un par de horas atrás se encontraban en el jardín curioseando con el descubrimiento de Deidara y Sasuke, cada uno sorprendido por el parecido de cada muñeco-una broma- declararon la mayoría pero las cosas se estaban poniendo extrañas, un fuerte estruendo de madera crujiente venía desde aquella bodega y entre el movimiento de la tierra y el temor que les inundaba se habían aproximado hasta el lugar, todo parecía demasiado bizarro a su parecer, la pequeña sala yacía hecha pedazos dejando ver parte del interior y los objetos entre los escombros y sin embargo ninguna de las estatuas estaban, ni completas ni en pedazos.

-El zorro…-murmuró sorprendido el rubio- no está…

-No solo el zorro, tampoco esa cosa que parecía pulpo y una que me figuró a un mapache con manchas- completó el menor de los Uchiha sacando de entre los maderos y rocas la espada que con anterioridad había empuñado.

-Deja eso ahí mocoso, según ustedes ya desaparecieron algunas esculturas no toques nada más

Kakuzu le miraba molesto pensando en la situación, el suelo dejó de oscilar y solo entonces se permitieron suspirar con cierto alivio.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- cuestionó la única chica del grupo aferrándose con temor a su novio.

-Un terremoto, solo eso- intento explicar Pain en un intento de consolarla, la verdad un poco de ansiedad invadía a todos y el que algo así ocurriera tan solo al poco tiempo de ver figuras a su imagen y semejanza los perturbaba un poco.

-Lo que sea no creo que sea algo bueno, quizás sea mejor salir de aquí- comentó Itachi tomando la mano de un Deidara nervioso que seguía sin explicar la desaparición de las estatuas, aquel zorro de piedra no dejaba de rondar sus pensamientos.

-¿No me digan que creen en las absurdas leyendas que contó la vieja?- se burló el alvino sonriendo con sorna- son puros cuentos, pensé que sería interesante pasar las vacaciones en un sitio como este justo por su historia pero joder no me digan que a la primera ya andan de maricas, ¿o será que Sasu-chan tiene miedo?-picó

Era cierto, tras planear el viaje habían buscado múltiples lugares pero la sugerencia de Hidan ante el misticismo de la casona les había hecho decidir ante la aparente emoción de un lugar con fama paranormal, ahora no estaban muy seguros.

-Yo no tengo miedo! Podemos quedarnos aquí si eso quieren!

Itachi negó suavemente viendo como su hermano sostenía aun la empuñadura del arma.

-Solo vayamos al pueblo, podemos buscar a Tsunade-san y explicarle lo que sucedió, no será bueno que llegue y encuentre el lugar destruido.

Sonaba lógico, eran jóvenes y algo "alocados" en sus fiestas pero de eso a devolver un sitio en renta con semejante desperfecto no entraba dentro de sus estándares- aunque escudaban un poco el hecho de que el temor no abandonaba a ninguno-, sin mediar más se decidieron por salir, quizás solo una pequeña excursión de ida y vuelta los tranquilizaría un poco, no llevarían sus cosas, su plan era volver así que ya estando en la entrada tan solo empujaron las grandes puertas de madera, peor que confusión.

¿En dónde había quedado el camino terroso?, ¿A dónde había ido el bosque y los pequeños altares que rodeaban el sendero?, ¿en dónde estaba la salida?, frente a ellos solo había ruinas, el reverso de aquellos edificios al final de complejo en el que segundos atrás estaban, era como un espejo, por dentro la puerta principal, por fuera la puerta trasera, un extraño circulo sin fin, no acaban de salir de su asombro cuando el rubio echó a correr, Itachi estaba por seguirlo sorprendido por su reacción pero su voz a grito a sus espaldas lo detuvo en su sitio, Deidara no tardó en aparecer tras ellos completamente agitado.

-E-está bloqueado…-boqueó- está cerrado! Estamos en un maldito laberinto!

-Tranquilo Deidara

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? No podemos salir de aquí!, ¿qué rayos está pasando?

Un grito de temor acalló la discusión, Konan señalaba el techo de la casa logrando que todos voltearan, el crujir de las tejas inundó el ambiente paralizando sus sentidos, en lo alto, justo en el centro de la cubierta en pagoda el zorro se erguía amenazante.

-La estatua…

El murmullo salido de labios del artista fue suficiente para crear pánico en el resto, una escultura de roca sobre el edificio no era marco de trivialidades y comunes, otro chasquido los hizo bajar la mirada, el extraño pulpo se abría paso entre las ahora destrozadas puertas corredizas, por si fuera poco andando por el pórtico el mapache les miraba dejando a su paso trozos de piedra y arena chocar con la duela, si antes le parecieron grandes ahora lucían inmensas cabiendo apenas entre cada nivel de la casona, retrocedieron, instintivamente el grupo se replegó hacía la puerta que los llevaba a la parte trasera del conjunto.

-A-aniki…¿Qué está pasando?

Itachi sintió el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano aferrarse a su costado , miró el terror en sus ojos, al otro lado Deidara apresaba su mano pero estando a un paso delante de él, aquella escena lo tenía perplejo y en cierta medida embelesado, podría ser un truco, una broma de mal gusto con muy buenos efectos o una situación fantástica que –si tenía suerte- podría contar como chiste a futuro, no se quedaría a averiguarlo y dando seña de retirada empujó a sus amigos para cruzar el portón y cerrar tras ellos.

-¿Es una broma cierto?

-¿Qué demonios era eso?

-Tenemos que buscar una forma de salir de aquí!

-Hay que luchar…

La última frase calma selló de golpe las aterrorizadas preguntas, Deidara tenía todas las miradas sobre el pero no podía dejar de ver las puertas tras las que estaba su aparente enemigo, suspiró volviéndose al grupo.

-Luchemos…

-¡¿Estás loca rubia?, ¿viste eso? Como rayos luchas contra pedazos de piedra andante? Es una jodida alucinación! Solo eso! No es real!

-Tú crees en tu dios y no en lo que acabas de ver…me sorprende tu incredulidad- se defendió con una inquietante tranquilidad

-Hidan tiene razón Deidara- interrumpió Itachi cobijando a su hermano- esto es… no sabemos lo que sea pero no podemos arriesgarnos

-Igual no podemos salir, ¿Qué pretenden?, ¿que nos quedemos escondidos hasta que sea lo que sea que nos tiene aquí se digne a dejarnos ir?

Era cierto, si bien todo parecía precipitado lo cierto era que no sabían cómo aquello había empezado ni si terminaría siquiera, Pain miró el muñeco que aun sujetaba entre sus manos, cada uno tenía el propio sin saber el motivo real de la repentina aprensión por ellos, cerró los ojos pensando un poco y tras soltar una honda exhalación caminó hasta posarse a un lado del rubio.

-Deidara tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados-Konan lo miró con horror, sonrió comprensivo- somos más, estaremos bien si permanecemos juntos.

-H-había…-la voz algo apagada de Sasuke obtuvo su atención- había espadas y un cañón-arrugó el ceño intentando hacer memoria- había armas en la bodega, en la sala de donde salieron las estatuas

Itachi suspiró vencido, su prioridad sería proteger a su novio a su hermano.

…IxD…

Eran un grupo grande, sería complicado andar juntos sin ser notados, con algo de resistencia se decidieron por dividirse en bandos, Itachi iría como cabeza con Deidara y Sasuke, tratarían de colarse por el edificio esté cerca de unos de los lagos artificiales para rodear y dar con los restos de la sala de exposición, el rubio conocía el camino y sabía que era lo más seguro considerando que cargaban con un menor impulsivo; Kisame, Madara y Sasori tomarían el lado opuesto, Kisame era grande y fuerte, Sasori pequeño y veloz, Madara presumía su extraordinaria visión en la oscuridad así que su camino-oculto por las sombras proyectadas por los edificios- implicaba discreción; por otro lado Konan iba con Pain y Zetsu por el camino del jardín, rodeaba un poco la casa por la que sabían estaba las estatuas pero podrían pasar por debajo de la misma, algunas plantas bloqueaban el camino pero el trio era de complexión delgada, eran silenciosos y escurridizos asi que su camino- aunque difícil- sería seguro si no armaban mucho ruido y finalmente Kakuzu y Hidan ambos intrépidos y hábiles, su camino…derecho, sin mirar atrás, cruzarían sin temor por el interior de la casa principal y si alguna figura se cruzaba en su camino no durarían en luchar y alertar al resto.

Deidara andaba con precaución podían escuchar el movimiento rocoso de las esculturas a lo lejos, cada vez más fuerte, más constante, tenía miedo, claro que tenía miedo pero no podía ceder, jamás había sido de aquellos que se echan atrás apenas ven un problema y no tenía por qué comenzar, no tardaron mucho para dar con los escombros y tras asegurar los alrededores se apresuraron a buscar cualquier cosa para defenderse, Sasuke tomo sin dudarlo a Kusanagui sonriendo al sentirla en sus manos pero tanto el rubio como el moreno se limitaron a esperar señales de sus camaradas, el crujir de una rama les hizo ver al grupo del tercer Uchiha.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Itachi suspirando aliviado tras la afirmación

Ahora Kisame sujetaba con fuerza la anteriormente llamada por Sasuke como Shameda, era grande pero su fuerza podía con ella, Sasori se le acercó viendo entre las maderas una especie de cuchillas triples que podía sujetar entre sus dedos, no era mucho pero honestamente ninguno tenía cabeza para saber qué hacer, a los pocos minutos el dúo se les unió Hidan vitoreaba su trayecto corriendo emocionada hacia las ruinas al ver un destellos rojizo proyectado por la luz de la luna, una enorme guadaña roja, ya tenía su arma, Kakuzu se acercó en plan de reorganización cuando un agudo grito acompañado de una columna de humo los hizo correr.

Sus pisadas eran rápidas recorriendo el camino como si fuera territorio completamente conocido, al dar la vuelta en la esquina de la casa el movimiento cesó el trio faltante adornaba el centro del jardín, Zetsu permanecía entre las ramas de algunos arbustos sus brazos, su cuello y su rostro sobresalían de entre las hojas y las espinas de las coloridas flores, como partido por un eje invisible su cuerpo vislumbraba el blanco y el negro, la oscuridad y la luz, su piel había cambiado de color y el ojos que punteaba la parte negra sobre salía como una canica amarillenta colgando hasta la mitad de la mejilla, aun con lo atroz del hecho ni una sola gota de sangre manchaba a su silencioso amigo, tan solo aquella extraña marca y las plantas dentadas enmarcando su rostro.

El único árbol en el patio carecía de hojas y en la rama más gruesa los cuerpos del par restante colgaban de gruesas cuerdas de hijo torcido, una imagen mórbida que equilibraba a los chicos como la pareja que eran.

No había rastros de lucha o defensa, no había huellas o alteraciones más allá de las que los propios cuerpos causaban, Itachi fue el primero en reaccionar acercándose a las inertes entidades confirmando con temor que no era cosa de juego.

-E-están…?

Itachi asintió y el resto se unió, los más altos bajaron con cuidado a los que se mecían en la madera y colocando los tres cadáveres en fila se tomaron un par de minutos para meditar, Deidara caminaba en círculos, esperaba que algo malo sucediera pero no así de pronto, detuvo su andar al ver a los muñecos al pie del árbol y los examinó, los colores en la piel de su bipolar compañero, las "corbatas" en la garganta de la pareja, en un movimiento suave rodó los hilos dejando pendientes las figurillas, horcas.

-Los muñecos…- hiló con temor- los muñecos!, muestran lo que sucederá!

Al instante cada uno miro su propia figura, no explicaban mucho fuera de una cabeza cortada y un par de perforaciones, no pudieron pensar mucho cuando el pulpo cayó estruendosamente frente a ellos.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

El animal rugió con fuerza anticipando una gran envestida que con suerte lograron esquivar, Itachi protegía a Deidara que a su vez mantenía a Sasuke a sus espaldas, Kisame miró la pesada espada en su mano y sonrió con seguridad, no por nada era capitán del equipo de kendo, sin pensar más se lanzó al ataque seguido de Kakuzu y Hidan, no tenían por qué razonar, la adrenalina recorría por completo sus cuerpos y si lograban librarse de uno sería un problema menos.

El animal se sacudía con furia haciendo crujir sus tiesos tentáculos contra el suelo y las paredes, algunos golpes los rozaron pero no se dieron por vencidos, en un acto temerario el alvino saltó sobre el grueso lomo clavando la guadaña en uno de los ojos de la bestia, una piedra roja que estallo en pedazos ente el golpe, el menor quedó colgando del arma en un intento de desatascarla logrando confundir los movimientos de la estatua, los otros dos aprovecharon el hecho y haciendo acopio de su fuerza bruta desequilibraron al golem trozando sus patas bajo su propio peso.

Una espesa nube de tierra cubrió parcialmente el terreno y sintiéndose victoriosos soltaron algunos gritos de triunfo y ánimo, el animal yacía tendido completamente destrozado.

-Ahí lo tienes mierda! Eso te pasa por meterte con nosotros!

Un suspiro de alivio y algunas sonrisas salieron del grupo, los tres luchadores caminaban con calma hacia sus compañeros satisfechos de su hazaña cuando la estatua se movió de nuevo, un simple "reflejo", uno de los tentáculos coleteó en el aire yendo directo hacia el mayor de todos, como en cámara lenta el apéndice sacó la guadaña incrustada en su rostro y se lanzó a forma de látigo, todo sucedió en segundos, Kakuzu abrió los ojos impactado cubierto con una larga mancha de sangre ahora en el suelo, la roca caía de nuevo y Hidan sonreía volando por los aires, todas las miradas siguieron el trayecto de la cabeza cercenada hasta que rodó cerca de los restos de la bestia, el golpe sordo del cuerpo al caer contra el césped pareció terminar con la "cámara lenta", el alvino se había atravesado empujando a su amigo.

Su ojos aun lo miraban con la misma sonrisa prepotente y un "huyan" fue lo último que salió de sus labios entes de perder movilidad y brillo en sus purpureas irises.

El moreno golpeó el suelo con fuerza mirando con odio el muñeco aun preso entre las ropas del cuerpo del religioso, la pequeña cabeza de porcelana a unos pasos del resto de la figura.

Una vez más silencio, Itachi jadeó con temor volteando con rapidez a su hermano, Deidara cubría los ojos del menor con su mano mientras lo apresaba contra su pecho, entre la situación agradeció el gesto.

-Sigamos- soltó el artista- estamos expuestos aquí

El moreno asintió y con ayuda de Kisame levantó a Kakuzu intentando apartar la mirada de los cadáveres.

…IxD…

La noche nunca se le había hecho tan larga, la luna no se veía en su punto más alto y el ya sentía las horas sobre sus hombros, volteó paseando su mirada por sus amigos algunos pensativos, otros idos y nerviosos, no tenía mucho a donde ir y habían terminado en el fondo de la construcción, los edificios viejos que con un soplido parecían caer, las termas estaban al frente y pensaron que servirá de aviso si alguno de aquellos seres entraba por ahí, un ligero chapoteo y sabría que debían correr, el ruido era constante, era claro que les buscaban.

-¿Estas bien?

Itachi poso una mano sobre su hombro sacudiéndolo momentáneamente, la verdad era que estaba algo perturbado, Hidan se había ido, aquel amigo molesto e inseparable ya no le gritaría más, no lo insultaría, y aunque era claro que también sentía pena por Pain, Konan y Zetsu su relación con el alvino había sido más estrecha, sacudió la cabeza queriendo quitar esos pensamientos y se volvió con una suave sonrisa asintiendo.

-Estoy bien

Sasuke permanecía pegado a su hermano y aun así no soltaba aquella espada, su frente persistía contraída y aunque intentaba mostrar valor el temor obvio de su juventud se hacía presente.

-Deja eso Sasuke, no la necesitaras- le sonrió- Itachi y yo no dejaremos que nada te pase ¿vale?- el menor gruño

-No, yo no dejare que les hagan nada-riñó apretando más el agarre de sus manos- yo cuidare de ustedes…

El par sonrió conmovido pero un extraño sonido los alertó, Deidara no dudó en ocultar el menor y sujetar con fuerza a su novio, una gran cantidad de tierra y rocas pequeñas se colaban por las rendijas de los muros, como un reloj de arena la habitación comenzó a llenarse rápidamente, no tenían opción debían salir, Kisame se lanzó hacia la pared más desvencijada y golpeándola con la extraña espada la trozó haciendo una salida lo suficientemente grande como para que salieran solo para encontrarse a las afueras a la segunda escultura, el mapache pintado, debían medir sus movimientos pero no tenían muchas opciones, las patas eran un punto frágil, lo habían visto en el primer animal, si lograban tirarlo sería un avance.

Itachi cruzó miradas con Kisame, Kakuzu y Madara, pensaban lo mismo y pidiendo a Sasori que cuidara del rubio y el menor se lanzaron al ataque, esta vez la figura parecía lenta y algo perezosa, se limitaba a manotear y escupir chorros de arena, la bruma les dificultó las cosas pero Madara lo aprovechó, se escabulló cerca de la estatua y con ayuda de Kisame cavaron la pesada espada entre la cola y las patas, parecía fácil pero la criatura no dejaba de exhalar tierra como proyectiles, las rocas convirtieron el terreno en algo resbaladizo y disforme logrando varios tropezones para su sorpresa el animal pareció calmarse quedando inmóvil a medio sentar.

-¿Es todo?- Deidara señaló moviéndose de un lado a otro en un intento que la figura le siguiera pero no se movió, hizo ademan de acercarse pero el áspero pecho del mapache se infló acumulando fuerza.

Itachi supo lo que sucedería y corrió para alejar al rubio, resbaló con las piedras golpeándose duramente contra el suelo, no podría evitar el impacto, el rubio comprendió y sin tener tiempo de más se volvió intentando cubrir con su cuerpo a Sasuke, Sasori que estaba a su lado se unió creando una especia de fuerte humano con la intención de no salir muy dañados pero el ruido sordo de la exhalación rebotó sin chocar contra ellos.

Inmediatamente giraron, Kisame empujaba al animal hacia las termas, su cuerpo era menos solido que el pulpo y parecía desmoronarse a cada paso, parecía hecho de arena comprimida y con todas las fuerzas que reunió empujó intentando alejar el ataque de sus amigos, el peso le venció y se vio halado al agua con la estatua, el peso era demasiado, la arena muy pastosa y el agua caliente deshacía la figura con rapidez acumulando más arena obre él.

La presión le hizo abrir la boca llenando sus pulmones con la aglomerada mezcla, no podía moverse y la burga parecía hacerse más profunda.

Afuera el resto sacaba con las manos lo que podían del agua solo arena y lodo salía, Kisame llevaba mucho tiempo debajo, manotazos y paleadas intentaban abrirse espacio pero el agua seguía cayendo de entre las rocas y la arena acumulándose a montones.

-Kisame!, Kisame! Te sacaremos de ahí!, Kisame!

Itachi sintió un par de manos jalando de sus hombros y entonces notó que el movimiento en el estanque era solo suyo, su mirada pasó por los rostros de cada uno de sus amigos, lagrimas surcaban el rostro de Deidara y Sasuke, Kakuzu cerraba los puños con fuerza, Madara y Sasori maldecían, no podrían salvar a su amigo, golpeó el suelo bajo el con frustración, no podía creerlo Kisame era su mejor amigo y había hecho aquello por ayudar a Deidara y a Sasuke, el pequeño Kisame de porcelana parecía clavado en la tierra completamente azul, asfixiado-pensó.

Respiró con fuerza y entrecortadamente intentando tranquilizarse, no podían seguir más tiempo ahí, asintió haciendo ver que debían seguir pero no podrían, un ser que no habían visto estaba ahí, una escultura azul, un gato sin oreja y ojos amarillentos, sus largas garras de mármol picoteaban el piso haciéndose paso entre la tierra.

-No más… mierda! Ya basta!

Itachi se irguió furioso con claras intenciones de enfrentar al animal aunque era claro que no lo dejarían, una nube cruzó el cielo atenuando la luz nocturna y dejando todo en penumbras, segundos pasaron y la imponente figurase iluminó nuevamente, ninguno de los jóvenes se veía a su alrededor, el confundido animal olisqueó su entornó y se inclinó como si de un perro se tratase olfateando cuando la luz le mostro una sombra sobre él, sin oportunidad de girar Madara clavó una de las navajas que Sasori había cogido de la bodega sobre el ojo derecho mientras Itachi hacía lo mismo con el izquierdo, montados sobre el lomo se mecieron ante los bruscos movimientos siendo cuidados desde abajo por el resto, Kakuzu sujetó la cola de la bestia notando lo ligera que era-una falsificación- una figura rellena de espuma y cubierta de barro y una que otra roca.

Deidara veía a sus amigos luchar y arrebatando la espada a su cuñado se lanzó junto a una de las patas trepando a un lado de Itachi.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras con Sasuke!- le recriminó molesto

-Podemos romperla!- gritó clavando la espada en el lomo del felino- patéenla!

Ante la señal Kakuzu intento arrancar la cola, los Uchiha golpeaban con fuerza haciendo algunas magulladuras mientras Sasori a distancia alejaba al menor de ellos de la "acción", en un acto que consideraron de suerte la cola se desprendió pero el animal perdió el equilibrio cayendo de frente, Itachi y Madara que permanecían cerca de la cabeza salieron disparados quedando justo debajo de las garras, un grito ahogado petrificó sus oídos, una de las patas había caído justo sobre el rostro del Uchiha mayor, y la otra en el hombro de Itachi que en el último momento había logrado girarse, con esfuerzo salió sintiendo como la estatua se removía persistente, pero cuando logró sacar a su familiar el horror lo invadió.

Dos de las zarpas del felino habían atinado sobre los ojos del moreno, tan solo sangre salía de las cuencas.

-Madara!, dios…

El mayor sonrió sintiendo la fuerza salir de su cuerpo, no solo eran sus ojos la pata había prácticamente aplastado su cráneo y la poca lucidez le llegaba de milagro.

-I-tachi…-susurró- cuida….a sem-pai

Un susurró y el moreno escuchó la última exhalación, el ruido de la pelea le hizo abandonar su duelo y con rapidez se volvió a ayudar, Deidara había logrado cortar una de las patas y Kakuzu luchaba por mantener inmóvil al animal, estaba un par de pasos cuando este se sacudió lanzando al aire al rubio, retrocedió midiendo la distancia logrando atraparlo en el aire y cayendo de espaldas por el peso pero cuando volvían la bestia tenía al moreno entre sus garras aplastándolo y lanzando zarpazos a diestra y siniestra.

-Kakuzu!-Deidara hizo ademan de acercarse pero el mismo mencionado lo detuvo.

-Corran!, lárguense no hay tiempo!- vio duda en sus rostros y sintió correr la sangre por cada una de las heridas, a su lado su yo miniatura le acompañaba y sonrió al ver las marcas como cortadas en el pequeño cuerpo- no pueden hacer nada! Largo!

Las pisadas alejándose hicieron eco en sus oídos y suspiró conservando su sonrisa, su mano ensangrentada se clavó en el pecho de animal rompiendo sus huesos y logrando el peso muerto de la escultura sobre él.

…IxD…

Solo cuatro, solo quedaban ellos cuatro, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? El sol aun no salía y ya habían recorrido prácticamente todas las halas del lugar, sabían que aún faltaba el zorro y no había señales de él, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas de tanto correr y algunas heridas marcaban el cuerpo de los más grandes.

La ansiedad comenzó a invadir al rubio e intento retroceder en los últimos sucesos ¿Cuándo había comenzado todo aquello?, el tan solo había curioseado por el lugar, se había separado de sus amigos y había seguido al estúpido zorro que se coló en el edifico, quizás si no se hubiera movido de su lugar…

-Dei…-Itachi le llamó envolviéndolo en sus brazos-no llores…

Llevo una de sus manos a su rostro, no había notado cuando empezó a derramar lágrimas, sintió el temor calarle hasta los huesos, eran sus amigos, sus inseparables compañeros y habían terminado así, no podía ser cierto, sin saber cuándo, se encontraba sollozando en el hombro del Uchiha, él los había incitado a luchar, quizás no era su culpa lo que estaba pasando pero si el que cayeran, Itachi pareció entender sus pensamientos y evitando que su mente se enredara mas tomo su rostro entre sus manos obligándolo a encararlo.

-No es tu culpa…

No contestó, esta vez sus palabras no bastaban, se volvió mirando a Sasuke que con esfuerzo intentaba parecer sereno, el cansancio era claro, tan solo era un niño, Sasori le miraba con reprobación, él también pensaba igual, no lo culparía, lo que Kisame representaba para Itachi, Sasori lo era para él, internamente dio gracias al saberlo a salvo.

Las nubes despejaron de nuevo el cielo nocturno y la luz pareció iluminar con mayor intensidad, Deidara aún no apartaba su mirada del pelirrojo y su ceño se frunció contrariado al ver una serie de destellos rodeando el delgado cuerpo de su amigo.

-Sasori…¿Qué…?

La pregunta no terminó de ser formulada cuando un contrariado Akasuna se irguió repentinamente, caminó alejándose un poco de ellos hasta topar con uno de los muros de la casa principal a la que habían vuelto.

-Demonios…-soltó asustado mientras su puño golpeaba una de las cenefas botando lo que parecía un escondrijo- no… puedo…

-Danna?

El pelirrojo bufó exasperado viendo con horror como su mano sacaba una daga de entre el hueco, se volvió encarándolos adoptando una extraña pose ofensiva.

-Sasori…

-No puedo moverme!

Aquella declaración los hizo retroceder angustiados, el menor parecía luchar por controlarse pero sus pies comenzaron a andar seguros hacia sus ahora contrincantes.

-Maldita sea!, corran, no soy yo!...algo…me está controlando…

Sin poder esperar respuesta se lanzó contra el trío, Itachi- siempre al frente- ayudaba a Deidara y Sasuke a esquivar las cuchilladas que el otro inútilmente trataba de frenar, los movimientos eran agiles y el filo de la navaja rozaba en repetidas ocasiones el cuerpo de sus amigos, el rechinido de fricción resonaba en el aire como largos hilos chocando entre sí, tensándose con fuerza, entre la conmoción se vieron obligados a salir de nuevo, el pasillo a porticado se terminaba a cada paso y los tres cayeron de espaldas al suelo, quien manejaba a Sasori pareció tomar la oportunidad y embistió con fuerza pero el rubio rodó a un lado y los hermanos al otro dejando vía libre justo entre ellos.

-Danna!

-La espada!- Sasori señalo con la mirada a Kusanagui perdida entre el pasto- úsenla!, deténgame!

-¿Estás loco?, debe haber otra forma!-Sasori sonrió

-No la hay, si no la hacen los mataré!- su cuerpo se movió de nuevo volviendo a aquel tortuoso baile- solo háganlo…

La vacilación era clara, Deidara vio el arma a unos pasos de él, Itachi también la observaba, solo un golpe, solo intentarían noquearlo, se estiró para tomarla y su rostro de desfiguró en terror, Sasori se dirigía a él y no podría alcanzarla a tiempo, su vista pasó del arma al moreno cuando un mano se cruzó en su camino, Sasuke estaba más cerca pero era más pequeño, más lento.

-Sasuke!

El grito de Itachi resonó por todo el lugar, el filo de la espada cruzaba por completo al pelirrojo mientras la daga incrustada en el pecho del menor de los Uchiha dejaba salir borbotones de sangre ante el movimiento, Sasori sonrió apenado con un rio de lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, sentía el cuerpo pesado y las ataduras que lo sostenían se desvanecieron dejando su peso sobre el arma.

Deidara se acercó corriendo atrapando el cuerpo de su amigo justo antes de que impactara contra el suelo, no procesaba lo ocurrido y apenas había notado a su novio paralizado con el cuerpo sangrante de su hermano.

-Lo…sien…to

Le murmullo de labios de Sasori conecto sus mentes vagas haciéndoles partícipes de la situación, el rubio dejó de sentir la respiración de su compañero y con pesar se enfocó en la escena frente a él.

Itachi había sacado la cuchilla del cuerpo de Sasuke y mantenía su mano presionando la herida, las lágrimas de sus ojos caían chocando con el rostro del menor que jadeante miraba perdidamente a su alrededor.

-Sasuke…-sollozó la comadreja

-A-aniki- Itachi lo miro angustiado pero una ligera sonrisa surcaba los labios de su hermano-y-ya…es mí…cumpleaños…

El cielo comenzaba a clarear y- aunque sin sol- se veía el inicio de un nuevo día, Itachi sintió la mano de su hermano sobre su rostro manchándolo de sangre y sonrió ante la calidez del gesto.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke

Deidara ahogó un sollozo al ver como su novio tomaba la ya inerte mano del menor y lo recostaba cuidadosamente sobre el jardín, el mismo miró a su amigo y repitió la acción, ambos se pusieron de pie tambaleantes sin despegar los ojos de ambos cuerpos, una corriente fría congeló su llanto al tiempo que unían sus manos en un cálido amarre, la noche terminaba y solo quedaban ellos dos.

…IxD…

Algunas aves cantaban siendo ajenas a lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, la mansión lucia destrozada y apenas algunos edificios permanecían en pie, varios cuerpos en los diferentes jardines eran iluminados por los crecientes rayos del sol, la pieles pálidas, los huesos tiesos, la sangre seca, justo al centro del conjunto el par restante miraba la montaña de escombros de la anterior sala de exposiciones.

Sus manos juntas, sus rostros altos y miradas seguras, los rastros de llanto tatuaban sus mejillas como marcas de guerra y la brisa matutina removía sus largos cabellos, un parpadeo y la luz se vio bloqueada por la imponente roca en forma de zorro, su actitud no cambio y su atención se posó sobre aquel ser.

-Kiuby…-pronunció el rubio recordando la placa que le nombraba

La estatua los miraba desde lo alto con los ojos brillantes y rojos destellando hacia ellos, pareció esperar cualquier acción solo observando a los chicos que, aunque tranquilos, cautos median sus acciones.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-silencio-¿Por qué haces esto?

El animal se irguió dejando su pose despreocupada, ambos retrocedieron, el zorro inclinó la cabeza de un modo-que en otra situación-pareciera infantil, el techó del edifico a sus espaldas crujió alertándolos y haciéndoles saltar al frente, la cubierta colapsó el polvo no tardó el cubrirlos, un aullido profundo lastimo sus oídos rebotando dentro de sus cabezas y Deidara sintió el agarre de su mano tensarse, haló con fuerza al sentir como el moreno se alejaba pero no paso mucho cuando sintió sus dedos desamparados.

-Itachi!-gritó con desesperación manoteando en un intento de alejar la niebla, un aullido mayor hizo que se llevara las manos a la cabeza para protegerse y un ligero murmullo en el aire perforó sus sentidos

_-"Game over"…._

Las palabras se las llevó el viento y una fuerte ventisca sacudió sus huesos, el calor de los rayos de luz le hicieron sentir la bruma alejarse, abrió los ojos lentamente notando una imagen clara, sus rodillas temblaron y cayó al piso con fuerza, la escultura sostenía al moreno entre sus fauces tan alto que la sombra proyectada por el animal cubrió todo tras él, chorros de sangre caían como saliva resbalando por los puntiagudos dientes y aun así Itachi sonreía.

-N-noooo~…

El moreno le miraba fijamente arrugando el ceño tras escuchar su murmullo, el cansancio se veía en su rostro y la sangre que salía de su torso se mezclaba con la que corría por sus labios, su piel se tornó mortalmente pálida y rezó por ser el último, porque Deidara corriera, porque Deidara viviera.

El rubio estaba paralizado, sus ojos abiertos hasta el tope siguieron el ligero movimiento de labios de su novio y jadeó dolorosamente al distinguir un _"te amo"_ , el zorro sacudió con fuerza al Uchiha y el crujir de sus huesos se perdió al ser soltado y arrojado al aire, Deidara siguió la trayectoria aterrado y le vio caer en el lago cercano, el agua subió como si una bala hubiese sido arrojada y las gotas formaron una lluvia ficticia mezclada con sangre.

…_sus pies plantados en el húmedo césped bajo el. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?_

No quería correr, no tenía caso, cerró los ojos quedándose en su sitio y escuchó los pasos de la bestia aproximarse, una sonrisa dolida enmarco sus facciones y sintió-sin ver- como el animal levantaba una de sus enormes patas sobre él, el movimiento fue lento, tortuoso y el peso sobre su cuerpo cada vez mayor, la extremidad se acercaba cada vez más al suelo y sus cuerpo machacado se unía al césped volviendo a la tierra.

…IxD…

Todo daba vueltas, destellos multicolores cegaban su vista, no había piso ni muros, sogas o rocas, solo una inmensa presión en sus brazos y un intenso calor cubriéndolo, sintió su respiración agitada y aunque dolía sabía que eso era muestra de vida, aun podía sentir sus huesos crujir y la sangre salir a chorros, un murmullo constante creció junto a él y se esforzó con entenderlo.

-…dara…De…ra….

Su nombre, y olor de _él, _su corazón palpitó con fuerza y una mano se posó en su frente tranquilizándolo, la imagen se enfocó y los destellos desaparecieron paulatinamente, Itachi le miraba preocupado pero sonriente, se sentía mareado y aun con todo moviéndose a su alrededor reconoció los cálidos muros de madera y las puertas corredizas de la casona, el día parecía hermoso dejando claro el viciado calor de verano, un suave colchón soportaba su peso y una ligera sabana lo cubría desde la cintura.

Con algo de cuidado se movió sintiendo como el moreno lo sostenía de cerca como evitando que cayera, se veía bien, llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla y sin poder evitarlo se lanzó sollozante a sus brazos.

-Estas bien…dios….estas bien-una ligera risa lo descolocó pero era más su satisfacción y alivio, una vez más Itachi lo separó y limpio sus lágrimas con sus pulgares ensanchando su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?, tú eras el que nos tenía preocupados-el rubio arrugó la frente confundido- el medico dijo que estarías confundido, ¿te duele algo?

Deidara negó comenzando a agitarse, no entendía nada, el mayor negó acariciando su cabello para tranquilizarlo.

-Te caíste en la terma, el piso estaba mojado y te fuiste de espaldas golpeando tu cabeza, Sasuke te encontró pero no podíamos hacer que despertaras- el menor permanecía con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa recordando el momento en que al ir a los servicios las rocas de los baños brillaron por el agua vaporosa- Sasori y Kisame fueron al pueblo por ayuda y un medico te atendió aquí- señaló algunos medicamentos y vendas en la mesita de noche, instintivamente levó su mano a su cabeza notando un vendaje alrededor de ella- llevas bastante dormido…

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto perdido en sus pensamientos

-Es medio día del 23-el moreno soltó una pequeña carcajada- es cumpleaños de Sasuke y está algo molesto porque no le has dejado celebrarlo- Deidara se sonrojó-está preocupado, aunque no lo admita…

Un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios y un alivio indescriptible le inundo por dentro, todo estaría bien, asintió más calmado y soltó su peso contra el pecho de su novio que no tardó en abrazarlo, algunas risas se escuchaban a lo lejos y sonrió sabiendo que todo había sido una terrible pesadilla, después de todo Hidan tenía razón, un par de pasos vinieron del pasillo y se volvió esperando al que entraría.

Ahí junto a la puerta cerrada un pequeño muñeco de porcelana le miraba desde una de las repisas, una figura fina y detallada de cabellos rubios, su único ojo visible le miraba con su tinte azul y desde arriba, desde ese rígido estante se vio a sí mismo en brazos de su amado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Según Wikipedia la edad para la mayoría de edad en Japón es a los 20 años contrario a México-donde sabrán que resido- en donde esta se da desde los 18.

Es un logro o qué? XD por Jashin! Nunca había escrito tantas páginas para un solo capi! w y antes de que me lo digan sí... es la primera vez que hago algo así! Dios! Es largo, extraño, extremadamente apresurado y un tanto predecible, incoherente, con clichés y con un estúpido final abierto semi-feliz!, lo sé! Debo admitir que no era exactamente lo que tenía pensado pero por ahí iba la cosa XD me sorprende porque prácticamente lo escribí en un día de corrido (a excepción de las 6 primeras páginas) y eso de escribir sobre la marcha es… raro O.o jaajjaja me ha gustado como ejercicio y reto y aunque sé que no está plagado de itadei como debería ser =_= no puede hacer que se enfocara al cien, aun así, espero haya sido de su agrado y pues cualquier comentario háganmelo saber en un rev, okas? , grax por leer!

Por cierto! Lamento la demora, un pequeño imprevisto y hasta esta hora pude subir n.ñ


End file.
